


Danganronpa: Despair's Resurgence

by ZardenMetros



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanfiction, Killing, Murder, Original Character(s), danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZardenMetros/pseuds/ZardenMetros
Summary: 16 of the best high-schoolers in the country take part in a killing game where the only way out is to commit the perfect murder. (A Danganronpa fan project)





	Danganronpa: Despair's Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431327) by Kazutaka Kodaka. 



"I can't believe I'm actually here... Hope's Peak Academy..." The academy towered over me as I looked up to the sky to see the the top. Hope's Peak Academy is a school reserved for the best of the best in the country. Those who have ultimate talents are scouted out by the school. If you happen to be accepted, there's no way you could turn that offer down. The school recruits top students to inspire hope, and shape the future. They say that everybody who graduates from the school is set for life. That's no exaggeration or anything, it's entirely true. A lot of leaders of the biggest industries are Hope's Peak graduates.

There are two criteria you need to meet in order to be scouted out, let alone attend Hope's Peak. First, you need to be a high school student. And second, you need to be the very best at what you do. There are no entrance exams or anything either, so there's no need to worry about that. Your admittance is up to the school.

Because of the talents of those who are chosen, the students who attend Hope's Peak Academy are called "Ultimates." Personally, I don't have an ultimate talent. Every year, the school has a lottery where one random student is picked to attend the school with the title of the "Ultimate Lucky Student." That's how I got in. I was just lucky enough to be picked out of all the other students that could have been chosen.

I'm just your run of the mill guy. Of course I have hobbies and things like that, but it's not like I excel incredibly like the Ultimates. Nothing special to see here. My hair is straight black, a bit shaggy, and I decided to wear a pair of black jeans, red sneakers, a nice white shirt, and my favorite blue hoodie today. I've never been one for fancy introductions. I didn't want to go too over the top with a suit and tie, but I didn't want to walk into Hope's Peak out of all places wearing sweatpants.

Well, enough talk about that. I guess it's time to head inside. I started walking towards the doors. This is the moment that would change my life. With every step, I felt the hope radiating off of the school. I kept walking closer and closer until I finally reached the doors that called out to me. I took my first step inside school of hope, made only for the best students in the world. And just as I took that step, all of that hope disappeared instantly. No... It didn't disappear... It was taken over. It was overcome by a heavy despair.

I fell to the ground, dizzy. I screamed out in pain, but nobody came to help. I had no idea what was going on. Everything was going dark...

I awoke with my head down on a desk, unsure of where I was. I lifted my head up and looked around to find myself in a classroom. Something was off though... There were two or three cameras and a monitor in the room. Strangest of all, the windows were sealed shut with enormous steel plates and giant bolts. After a bit more searching, I found a note on the teachers desk in the front of the room. I picked it up and read it. "Please head to the gymnasium at 8:00 AM. I look forward to meeting you! -Headmaster" I looked up at the clock in the room. "Eight o' five. Guess I should get going..." I put the note down and headed out the door of the classroom.

I made my way down the dimly lit halls past an A/V room, a nurse's office, and some other rooms until I finally found the gym. There was a room before the gym I had to enter before I could get to the gym itself. There were trophy shelves with different items like a gold leaf sword, small statues, and, well, trophies. Ahead of me was a set of doors that led to the gymnasium itself. "I guess everybody is here already..." With that, I slowly reached my hand out to the door and opened it.

As I opened the door, I could see other students. About fifteen of them if I had to say.

"Well it's about time!" a muscular woman with short brown hair yelled out.

"Hey! Are you a student too?" a boy in a lab coat waved to me.

"Um, yeah, I just woke up in a classroom and found a note telling me to go here." I replied.

A tall man in a mask and straight jacket started to speak. "That's what happened to us as well..." 

"Maybe we could start with some introductions? I'm Takashi Tanaka, the Ultimate Lucky Student, but there's really nothing special about me." I introduced myself, hoping the others would pitch in.

The first person to introduce themselves other than myself was a girl with a fluffy navy sweater, baggy white pants, glasses, and short, messy, purple hair. "Hi! I'm Hikari Akiyama, the Ultimate Influencer! I look forward to getting to know you!"

I've seen Hikari online once or twice. Honestly, who hasn't? She's a sensation on so many platforms of media, you must be living in a hole underground if you haven't heard of her. She's good at everything you can imagine: arts and crafts, gaming, drawing, self-photography- not to mention, she's super charismatic too, drawing everybody in closer. It's no wonder why she was chosen by Hope's Peak.

"Oh, same here." I replied right before she ran off to talk to another student.

Just as she ran off, another person came up to me. It was the boy from earlier who waved to me. He wore a lab coat, brown cargo pants, black shoes, and a purple shirt with a white outline of a dragon on it. His hair was black with blue tips and pushed to the side. He had a bright smile on his face that seemed like it never went away.

"Hi there! My name's Fumasu Yashida! I'm the Ultimate Chemist! Pretty cool, huh? Here, check this out!" he said as he handed me a bottle.

I took the bottle and asked, "What's in it?"

"It's a potion, silly!" He began laughing cutely.

"A... Potion? What does it do?" I nervously asked.

"Guess you'll have to find out! Take a sip and see!" He kept looking at me, waiting for me to take a swig from the purple liquid from the bottle that looked like it came from a fantasy adventure.

I handed the bottle back to him slowly. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not drink this..."

"Well then, it's your loss!" He grabbed the bottle and put it inside of his coat where there were plenty more. "Guess I'll see you later then!" he said before running off.

"Yeah, see you." I tried saying goodbye, but he was gone before he had a chance to hear me.

Next, a man slowly walked up to me with a grin on his face. He wore black robes with a cross around his neck. His hair was short and brown. I'm not sure, but something about him was... Off... Something wasn't right, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Before I could think of anything else, he started talking.

"Hello there Mr. Tanaka. My name is Kichirou Yamazaki. I am known as the Ultimate Priest. I look forward to seeing you around." he said.

"Um, yeah, same here..." I nervously replied, eager to leave his vicinity.

Before I could leave, he seemed to have caught on. "Is something the matter?"

"What? No, not at all! It's just, um... Meeting new people, you know?" I was afraid to know what he would do if I feared him. But a priest should be nice, right?

Kichirou paused for a moment to think, then spoke again. "I suppose that makes sense. Well then, I'll let you meet the others then. Farewell." With that, he finally left. Jeez, I hope he doesn't curse me to hell for lying or something...

With the encounter with Kichirou, I figured I'd go up to somebody on my own. I walked up to a girl with jean shorts, a white long sleeved shirt with diamond patterns at the chest and wrists. Speaking of the wrists, the sleeves were baggy at the wrists. She wore simple brown shoes and white socks that she pulled up to the middle of her calves. Her hair was a long, curly blue.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Fumiko Tsuji, the Ultimate Tailor. Now shove off loser." She snarlingly threw me to the side as I tried to get to know her.

"Um, excuse me?" I was confused at her hostility. "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"We don't need commoners hanging around us, especially me. I won't say it again. Screw off!" she began shouting, and other people looked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I got into this school fair and square. Hopefully there aren't any other stuck up brats here like you." I retaliated. I wasn't going to take that sitting down.

"Low-lifes like yourself ought to know your place, and that place is out. Of. My. Face!" She obviously had no intention of giving up her little temper tantrum, and I was quite sick of it.

"I don't need to hang around toxic people like you anyway. I never knew an ultimate could be as nasty as you." I said. "I'm leaving."

"It's about damn time." she said as I walked off.

Finally finished with her, I saw was a timid girl in the corner, obviously not enjoying the company. She has on a lavender sweater with a floral pattern, light blue sweatpants, glasses, slippers, and her hair is a long faded green that goes down to her knees. She also has a plant on a side strap with her. Honestly, she looks like she might shatter if I look at her, but what better time to come up to her than now?

I walked up and greeted her. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"Wah!" She jumped, obviously not expecting me to go up to her. "I, um, I'm... I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You look a little out of it." I asked.

Refusing to make eye contact, or, scared to do so, she answered, "I'm not very good with people... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, we've all been there before." I laughed a little. "What's your name?"

"I'm... Kazumi Fujimoto... I'm the Ultimate Florist..."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kazumi." I said.

"R-Really?" She looked up at me smiling. I swear I could see a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, of course. I think it would be great to be friends." I said.

"Well then, um, I really look forward to that..." she said. "I think I need some time to myself right now though..." She turned away from me and curled into a ball on the floor.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you around then." I said as I left.

Almost immediately, a Gothic looking guy with pale skin came up to me. He was wearing an open black tailcoat with the collar raised, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. His hair was jet black and swept to the side, almost covering his tired eyes. When he got to me, he began talking.

"Hi there." His voice was weak, and trailed off as he spoke in his short sentences. "My name is Iwamoto Igarashi. I'm the Ultimate Necromancer."

"Ultimate Necromancer?" I was confused on the subject. "You mean like, a wizard who raises the dead or something?"

"No... Of course I can't raise the dead. I merely listen. As a matter of fact, I can listen for you. Do you have anybody you'd like to hear from again?" he asked.

"Wow, can you really hear the dead? That's really impressive!" I was quite impressed by his ultimate talent. He's definitely one of the more unique people here.

"Well, I can't listen very well all the time... The school accepted me in for the times I was on the mark. Still, I'm confident in what I do. I aim to reach a one hundred percent accuracy rate." he said.

"Well, what percentage are you at right now?" I asked.

He stopped for a second and answered. "Thirty percent..."

"I see... I'm sure it isn't easy in the first place, so thirty percent is better than nothing." I said.

"That's fair. I hope we can become friends in the future." he said.

"Same here." I replied. He walked away as I thought to myself about how he might not be that bad of a guy.

Speaking of unique people, another "unique" person came up to me next. He wore a freshly ironed gray suit and black tie with black dress pants and black loafers. His hair was medium length, curly, white, and tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey there. The name's Ryosuke Yonamine, the Ultimate Extreme Ironer. And yes, it's a real thing!" he asserted.

"Sounds... Interesting. What's extreme ironing?" I asked.

He responded almost immediately. "It's like normal ironing, but in extreme places like on clifftops, underwater, or even racing on bikes!"

"That's quite the talent you've got. I've never heard of extreme ironing before today." I said.

"Well, it is fairly new, so I honestly don't blame you for not knowing about it." he said.

"I look forward to finding out more! Tell me about it sometime!" I proposed.

"Will do." he said as we both left. Next, some guy wearing a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a simple black shirt, fitting gray jeans, and converse with his average length blonde hair quaffed up came over to me and introduced himself.

"Sup? Name's Yasumura Kagawa, Ultimate Actor." The way he spoke showed how full of himself he was. "Nice to meetcha. You must've seen me before, right? What was the first movie I played in that you saw, huh?"

"No. Just... no." I thought to myself before turning and walking away.

The next person I went up to wore a light brown short cape, beige hiking boots, camouflage cargo pants, a beige t-shirt, sunglasses, and a raccoon tail hat to cover his black, short, messy hair. Considering the stubble on his chin, it looks like he doesn't shave that often either.

"Hey." I said as I approached him.

"Oh, hello there," He began to introduce himself, "My name is Ichisake Akimine. I'm the Ultimate Hunter. By the way, please don't consider me cruel for being a hunter. I make sure every death is meaningful. It's honestly quite a sorrowful talent..."

"Yeah... I'm not a big fan of the animal death if I'm being honest." I said.

"I understand that. Well, you can move onto the next person if you'd like." He kind of shoved me off to the side after telling him about how I felt about his talent. I guess it's no surprise if he does it for a living and also got accepted into Hope's Peak for it...

Anyway, there are still a few people left that I haven't met, so I should get on that...

"Hey there!" A woman in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots, a white scarf, and pilot goggles walked up and began to introduce herself before I could notice she was there. "Let's make this quick, I'm Chinami Fukuyama, the Ultimate Avian!"

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." I replied.

"Alright, that's enough of my introduction. Onto the next person!" She turned around and walked away before I could say another word. Guess I shouldn't have been surprised considering Hope's Peak has a lot of interesting people.

A muscular woman wearing a tank top, roughed up blue jeans, black work boots, a red headband, and tied back white hair came up to me, seemingly with the intent to kill. "You!" She pointed her finger directly in my face. "Surely you can do better than this, right? You came here late, on your first day of all times!" I couldn't do anything but stand there shaking. When she noticed my discomfort, she immediately lowered her finger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Yasaya Urako, the Ultimate Construction Worker."

"Um, don't worry about it." I struggled to say.

"Would you care to explain why you're late though? I do believe you can do better than this." She seemed to have calmed down.

"I just woke up in a classroom... I don't recall the time I walked into the building, but I got up as soon as I could and looked around the room until I found a note telling me to come here." I told her.

"I see... I suppose it isn't your fault then." she said. "Well, I'll see you around!"

"Yeah, see you." I said as we parted ways.

I decided to go up to a woman in a green suit and tie, a white shirt, brown dress pants, black dress shoes, half rimmed glasses, and hazel, curly, medium length hair who was reading a book. "Hey, I don't think we've met yet."

"No, we haven't. I did see you walk in the room and introduce yourself though. My name is Kioshi Nakama. I am the Ultimate Historian." she said.

"What are you reading there?" I asked.

"Oh, this here? It's 'War and Peace.' Sadly, it's the only book I brought with me. It's a good read though, and I have no issue coming back to it every once in a while." she replied.

"I've heard of it before, but never got around to it. I guess I just never really had the interest." I said. "I guess I'll let you get back to that then. See you later."

"Goodbye." she said before I left.

A woman wearing a simple teal v-neck and pants, black shoes, short crimson hair came up to me and asked, "Hey lucky boy, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey! It's going pretty well. Just getting to know everybody and all that. Come to think of it, I don't think we've met yet." I said.

"Well damn, you're right about that. The name's Naomi Sakahara, Ultimate Veterinarian. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Yeah, same here." I smiled. She's probably one of the only normal people here. You'll get somebody yelling in your face, somebody who can't hold a conversation for a second, or... Kichirou...

"Say, have you gotten to know everybody yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. There's still one or two people I missed." I told her.

"Well, I'll let you get on that. Not sure how much time they're giving us to chat, so might as well jump on that, right?" She wasn't wrong. no faculty has showed up yet, and I don't think anybody's really sure if somebody will. "Catch ya later bud."

"Alright then, I'll see you around then." I said as I left.

There was a girl wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt, a red plaid skirt, black shoes, knee high socks, and a black bow holding her long light brown hair back looking around. I decided to go up and talk to her.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Hm?" She turned to look at me. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Fuuko Sakamoto."

"Nice to meet you. I don't think you mentioned your ultimate talent." I said.

She looked away and paused for a moment. Then, without looking back, she told me, "I can't remember my ultimate talent..."

I was confused, and asked, "You can't remember? That's a bit odd. I'm not sure how you can forget something like-"

She cut me off before I could finish. "Don't you think I'm aware of that? My entire life's purpose, I can't remember it. I know that's off-putting. I don't need you to tell me that."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you be." I said.

When I started to leave, she called out to me. "I'm not mad at you... I'm just disoriented..." and then turned away from me.

The last person in the room was in the corner. He was a tall man, maybe around six foot five, in a straight jacket that's sleeves were broken off to give him free movement in his arms, white pants, white shoes, long straight black hair, and a brace covering his face, only revealing parts of his cheeks, his ears, and his tired eyes. He seemed intimidating beyond measure, like he just got out of an insane asylum. I guess I have to go up to him though.

"Um, hey." I said.

As soon as I spoke, his eyes lit up and he began to speak. "Oh, um, hi! Thank you for coming up to me... I know I look scary, but I promise, I'm really nice."

"Oh, uh, okay then." I was really surprised. He wasn't how he seemed to be at all. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh! Right! My name is Yujo Masashi! I'm the Ultimate Swordsman." he said.

Right after the last student introduced himself to me, a high pitched voice surrounded the room coming from the speakers on the gym's stadium. "Ahem. Is this thing on?"

Everybody turned their attention to the disembodied voice began to speak. All of a sudden, a teddy bear popped up from underneath the podium, and plopped itself right on top of it in front of the microphone. It's right side was pure white, wile it's left side was a deep black. It's left eye was red and jagged.

Fumasu was the first to speak. "It's a teddy bear?"

The bear began to speak in that annoying voice again. "I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma, and I'm the headmaster here at Hope's Peak!"

"You sure don't look like a headmaster." Naomi said.

"Yeah, and you don't look like a lady!" He snapped back at her without hesitation, leaning forward and pointing his arm out with an angry expression on his face.

"Holy crap, it moved!" Yasumura yelled out.

"Looks like someone's got a good pair of eyes, huh?" he said rudely. "Anyway, enough about me, let's talk about your daily school life here! Now, you students, as the hope of the world will live together in harmony inside the school. And regarding the end date for your communal life... Well, there isn't one! So, tl:dr, you'll be here until the day you die!"

"The... The day we d-die?" Kazumi stuttered.

"But fear not! Our budget is quite abundant, so you won't be missing out on the common conveniences of life. You'll have all the food, water, etc. you need." Monokuma followed up with something that was supposed to be reassuring, but not reassuring at all.

"Huh? You expect me to live here my entire god damn life? You've got to be kidding me!" Fumiko pitched in.

"No way Jose! I'm a bear of my word! And, by the way, you won't have to worry about the outside world. As you've noticed, it's all blocked off. You're cell phones are gone, there are no TV stations besides the ones I've graciously made for you, and the police won't be coming anytime soon either." He just kept adding on insult to injury with his words. It's like everything that came from his mouth, speaker, or whatever he uses to speak is made to take us over with despair rather than indulge us with hope.

"I can't live here the rest of my life! What about my folks back at home?" Chinami exclaimed.

"Well... I did forget to mention one special exception..." he mentioned.

"An exception?" Iwamoto asked.

"I'm getting there! This exception would be known as your graduation! Now, in order to graduate, all you have to do is disrupt the peace of the communal life. In other words... If you were to murder another student..."

"Murder?" Kichirou asked.

"Yup! Stabbing, gassing, bludgeoning, drowning, strangling- it really doesn't matter how! But, you can't just kill somebody and get off Scott free, now can you? If a murder takes place, we'll all have a class trial where you find out 'who dunnit!' If the majority of you lot votes out the culprit correctly, they'll be punished, and you'll all resume the communal life as scheduled. However, if you vote incorrectly, everybody will be punished besides the culprit, and them alone will leave!" Monokuma explained his wretched rules he'd put into place, and considering the bolted windows, cameras and monitors scattered everywhere, and the fact that the abomination that is Monokuma was standing there telling us everything in front of us, I was starting to believe him...

"What do you mean by 'punished?'" Ichisake asked.

"Oh, well execution of course! This also applies if you happen to break the school rules." he said.

"Execution, huh...?" Kioshi pondered to herself.

"Now, as some of you may have noticed, you have personal e-Handbooks in your pockets." After he said that, I put my hand in my pocket, and lo and behold, little phone sized machine was there." They each show you a map of the school, information about you and your classmates, and most importantly, the school rules! I'll give you a minute to look at those."

I turned mine on, and as soon as I did, my face showed up alongside my name, and then it opened to a menu where I could choose what I'd like to see. I chose the school rules.

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class, and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and the remaining students will be executed.

Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.

Rule #11: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

Rule #12: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

So I guess those were all of the rules for our time here... I looked up to see what he was going to say next, but he was gone. I guess that concluded our entrance ceremony... But... Nobody would actually kill another person to get out, right? Now wasn't the time to think about that. If somebody actually was plotting something, I didn't want to be in the same room while they started doing it. Immediately, I left the gym into the trophy room, and then back out into the hallway. Not knowing where I would be going, I checked the map in my e-Handbook.

On the first floor, there's the gym, the trophy room, and when you walk out, there's a staircase that leads to the second floor which is blocked off by shutters. Past that, there are the men's and women's bathrooms, the nurse, school store, entrance hall, A/V room, two classrooms, the class trial room, and a door leading to the living quarters. There's a main square in the living quarters section. In the square, there's the dressing room leading to the bath, the sauna inside the bath, the laundry room, and the cafeteria leading into the kitchen. Past the square is the storage room, men's and women's bathrooms, the trash room, and 16 dorm rooms. With that, I decided to go to my dorm room.

Inside my room, and presumably everyone else's, was a bed, a drawer with a tool set inside, a table with the key to the room on top, a lint roller for cleaning, a trash can, empty shelves, a dresser with extra clothes, and a bathroom with a shower. When I went to take the key, I saw a note on the wall. It read out some simple stuff about the rooms and what was in them. Things like how the rooms are soundproof, how the men's rooms have tool sets while the women's have sewing kits, the fact that only the women's rooms have locks on their bathrooms, etc.. After all of what happened today, I decided I needed a shower. I took off my clothes, walked in, and let the hot water clear my mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if this was wasn't the best, it's my first work. Anyway, if you actually made it this far, thanks for sticking around! I hope you liked it so far! If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. I always want to improve. I'm working on the other chapters right now, and I'll post them all when I finish them one at a time. After this killing game, I might make another with new characters with a much longer story, but I guess it depends on the reception of this one. But yeah, thanks for reading! I hope you stick around to see the next chapters as well as my future works! ^ω^


End file.
